


lazy morning

by demigod (shimyeol), hanyus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/demigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus
Summary: "I'll kill you,” Nico growled, glaring at him from the bed.Will held back a wide smile, "Heh. Well. How about... no."✦ Nico doesn't like to be woken up early on a weekend. Will seems to manage to reassure him.





	lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing PJO stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: I tend to write tender little things, like this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I love this couple a lot. Oh, and a _bonus_ awaits you at the end of the chapter. Enjoy it!

Will didn't know exactly what gentle melody he was humming, but the rhythm didn't matter if he managed to distract himself, moving his foot lightly to the beat while he finished making breakfast. Inspiring the rich smell of morning food, he placed the delicious pancakes on two plates, leaving them on the table. Will put his hands on his hips, appreciating with a wide smile his great masterpiece: fried eggs, pancakes, orange juice, a small pot of Andalusian gazpacho—he loved it, so he never hesitated to take it at breakfast once in a while—bacon and, finally, a can of Coca Cola—courtesy of Will for Nico.

Oh. At that point Will frowned, looking at the time on the wall clock. He had told Nico, half an hour ago, to wake up. Why wasn't he already here?

Letting out a weary sigh, Will dropped his shoulders and pressed his lips gently, turning on his heels to head for the bedroom. The faint echo that made his footsteps down the corridor made it clear that there wasn't much noise in the other rooms, which, put one and one together… There it was. His answer in a bedroom still in shadow.

Squinting, Will turned his gaze to the window; the curtains were drawn—but not for long. Curling his lips in a mischievous smile, Will approached with decisive steps, grabbed the curtains, and separated them in a quick movement. The bright sunlight didn't take a second to seep through the windowpane, shining with its rays the life in the room.

Behind him, he heard a sleepy growl from the bed.

Will turned around, “C'mon, lazy boy, wake up now and shine!”

He saw Nico groan in response as he crawled under the covers and huddled inside his little hideaway. Then Will turned again and opened the window, letting the morning chirping of the birds flood their ears.

“C'mooon, Nico. Wake up!”

Nico groaned again, a groan that was muffled by the sheets.

After a moment of planning Will Solace's funeral in his thoughts, Nico stuck his head out and looked at the ceiling.

“I'll kill you,” Nico growled, glaring at him from the bed.

Will held back a wide smile, "Heh. Well. How about… no," he said. Somehow, he always loved seeing Di Angelo just like that in the morning: wild hair, black tangled locks, and dark sleepy eyes. Simply cute.

“Oh, yeah.” Nico murmured, closing his eyes again. “I'll definitely kill you…” He trailed off, possibly leaving some more future words floating in the air.

Will knew perfectly well that Nico was going to sleep once more, and that he would not allow it, anyway. Will shrugged and, without thinking twice, he collapsed next to Nico on the bed—literally in his own place in the bed they shared. Now the space it was cold, however. Will lay on his side and rested his head on the pillow, watching for a few seconds the beautiful profile of his boyfriend.

“Hey, Nico. Come on,” he said a little bit lower. “You promised me.”

“It's give me a lot of laziness, now.” Nico muttered between a moan, without opening his eyes. At least he had stopped hiding under the sheets.

Will sighed, “Percy and Jason will arrive at any moment, and you'll not be ready. I have already prepared breakfast.”

“Mmhm.”

Will bit the inside of his cheek and covered himself with the sheets, moving closer to the lazy boy. Will's warm lips settled lightly on the right side of Nico's neck, pressing a sweet kiss on that area. Then another.

“Come on…” He whispered over his pale skin, tickling him and sending a delicious chill down Nico's body.

Nico emitted a sleepy moan and changed his position on the bed to be face to face with Will, still not opening his eyes.

“Little demon…” Will chuckled softly, leaving a lasting kiss on Nico's forehead.

When he looked him straight in the eye again, Nico had already opened his heavy eyelids, but he still had that lazy expression in his features.

“You finally open your eyes,” Will said, the moment he kissed the tip of his nose, smiling. Nico looked at him and sighed happily, a little more awake than before; he put his hand to Will's cheek and gave him a little caress with his thumb, losing himself like every day in those bright irises of the same sea color. Nico always dreamed that one day he would jump down to the depths of his eyes.

“When you left the bed so early… I missed your warmth.” Nico whispered, sincere words sliding down his tongue.

Will couldn't help but soften his smile, looking at him fondly, “Today I have got up early, and you know why. You should have done the same as soon as I called you.” Will moved closer to him and pressed their foreheads together, brushing his nose with Nico's in slow, sweet movements. After a few seconds of silence, he continued, “Get up, Percy will come and pick us up at any time.”

Will let his hand rest on Nico's hip, going slowly up his bare back in a subtle caress with his palm. Nico hummed, shuddering lightly.

“Even so I'll kill you,” Nico murmured, and then, “I don't feel like going, Will…”

“So what do you want, mm?”

Nico looked down at his lips and kissed him, a short, loving kiss, “I want to stay here with you. Like this. Forever,” he whispered over his lips, his breath caressing Will's cheeks. Will's eyes glowed for such words, not letting that affectionate smile fade from his lips. As much as he liked the idea…

Kissing Nico back, he replied, “Well, we can do that another day. A breakfast and a trip seem to be waiting for us now, Nico.”

Nico lowered his hands and wrapped Will's waist with his arms, closing any distance between their bodies.

“That seaweed brain can wait.” He murmured.

“No, I don't think so,” Will said, kissing him again. This time Nico made the kiss last longer. Their lips parted and they met, they parted and they met again, exploring the already known, feeling the familiar, warm and affectionate feeling.

Will made an alternate path with his hand down Nico's back to his lower back, caressing him and making the boy shudder in the process. Nico emitted a short moan between the kiss, and Will smirked mischievous over his lips. With a panting, both of them pulled their lips away in an agreement with the oxygen necessary for their lungs, breaking the kiss that was going to become a passionate one. Nico, without opening his eyes, hummed happily and decided not to move away from his boyfriend's face. Will didn't want the kiss to end; he loved mornings like that, when they stayed in bed, awake, until mealtime, kissing and caressing each other. Giving each other love.

But they had a trip to attend with Percy and Jason.

“Let's go to breakfast.” Will said. As little as he liked the idea of getting up and moving away from the warmth of the bed and their bodies, Will did it.

He moved slowly away from Nico, took off the sheets of his body—causing Nico to untangle his arms from his waist grudgingly—and he sat on the edge of the bed. As soon as he did it, Will felt movement behind him and then Nico's pale arms around his waist, again. He glanced over his shoulder and chuckled for the view: Nico was lying face down, his body noticeably tired, and with his head buried between the sheets.

Will had no choice but to drag a lazy Nico Di Angelo into the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus:**
> 
> "Why did you two take so long?" Percy asked from the passenger seat. Jason was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of the van, looking at them.
> 
> "Well―" Will wanted to begin, but Nico was ahead of his words in one second.
> 
> "You, Percy Jackson, will be the first one I'll kill," Nico snapped at him under his breath, getting into the van while he thought about how much he wanted to be with Will in the bed again.


End file.
